Marth (SSBM)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Marth en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Para información general del personaje, véase: Marth. Marth es un personaje introducido en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Es uno de los once personajes desbloqueables del juego. Llegó acompañado por Roy, ambos provenientes de la serie de videojuegos ''Fire Emblem''. Para la fecha en que fue lanzado Super Smash Bros. Melee, Fire Emblem no había salido fuera de japón, pero con la llegada de estos dos personajes a la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], la serie incrementó sus ventas y se exportó al occidente. Marth actualmente ocupa el 5º lugar en la Tier list debido a su excelente velocidad en general, la prioridad de sus ataques, el poder de sus ataques cuando conectan con la punta de su espada, su simplicidad al hacer combos, la capacidad de contraatacar y su estrategia de juego. Cómo desbloquear *Completa el Modo Clásico o el Modo Aventura con los 14 Personajes iniciales. *Utiliza a los 14 personajes iniciales al menos una vez en Modo VS.Solo jugadores humanos. No aplica para computadoras. *Juega 400 combates en el Modo VS. Características Marth es un personaje que se caracteriza por su destreza con su espada, la Falchion, que es usada en todos sus ataques, normales y especiales, salvo en sus agarres y lanzamientos. Esta espada tiene la particularidad de producir más daño si golpea con la punta a su oponente que si golpea con el centro de ésta. Además, la gran longitud de la espada le da a Marth una gran ventaja comparado con otros personajes que deben acercarse mucho para producir daño. Esto se aprovecha al máximo al usar su Ataque Smash hacia arriba, su Ataque fuerte hacia abajo y su Danza del sable. Marth tiene además una velocidad moderadamente alta y un gran control aéreo. El alcance con su espada en el aire es notable y su Ataque aéreo hacia abajo es un Spike muy útil (Smash meteórico en la versión europea), pero debe golpear con la punta de su espada para utilizarlo. Es además el personaje con el agarre con más alcance entre los personajes que no tienen agarres a distancia (como Link o Samus). Su movimiento especial hacia abajo, Contraataque, es un movimiento muy útil porque puede desviar proyectiles y protegerse de ataques físicos, resultando ileso de estos. Entre sus desventajas se cuentan su falta de proyectiles y su recuperación horizontal. Su Movimiento especial hacia arriba, Tajo delfín, aunque tiene una gran posibilidad de lograr un K.O., no tiene mucho alcance horizontal, pero sí vertical. Movimientos normales Movimientos Terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Blande su espada dos veces, hacia arriba y hacia adelante. El ataque puede ser encadenado. *Ataque rápido: Da un tajo en diagonal hacia adelante. Es un ataque con buen alcance. Produce un daño de 10% en el centro de la espada y un 13% en la punta. *Fuerte lateral: Da un ataque preciso, pero tiene un poco de retraso en su ejecución. *Fuerte superior: Hace un movimiento con su espada en forma de arco. Es similar a su Ataque Aéreo hacia arriba. Puede hacer un daño de 9% en el centro de la espada y un 12% en la punta. *Fuerte inferior: Marth se agacha y da una estocada hacia adelante con su espada. Si se hace consecutivamente no se ve afectado por el Desgaste de Movimientos Reiterados. Produce 9% de daño en el centro de la espada y un 12% en la punta. Smash *Lateral: Marth gira desde atrás hacia adelante dando un espadazo muy rápido por encima de su cabeza formando un arco. Tiene un gran alcance horizontal y una alta potencia. *Superior: Da una poderosa estocada hacia arriba que conecta con la punta de la espada. Tiene una alta potencia. *Inferior: Da dos golpes bajos con su espada, uno hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás. Es parecido al de Link, salvo que es uno de los Smash más rápidos del juego. Ataques aéreos *Normal: Da dos cortes horizontales. El primero sólo aumenta el daño y golpea hacia adelante. El segundo golpea a ambos lados. *Hacia adelante: Da un espadazo muy contundente y fácil de realizar. Es útil para hacer combos aéreos. *Hacia atrás: Realiza un corte desde abajo hacia arriba girándose al mismo tiempo. Con este ataque Marth puede cambiar de dirección en el aire. Tiene un retraso al final de su ejecución *Superior: Da un espadazo hacia arriba en forma de arco. Es combinable con el Ataque aéreo hacia adelante. *Inferior: Da un espadazo hacia abajo en forma de arco. de adelante hacia atrás. Es un Smash meteórico de conectarse con la punta. Este ataque tiene un alto alcance y es fácil de conectar y de usar. Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre normal: Marth agarra al oponente con su mano izquierda. *Agarre corriendo: Se abalanza estirando su brazo izquierdo. *Golpiza: Golpea con rodillazos a su oponente. 2% cada rodillazo. *Lanzamiento delantero: Lanza al oponente hacia abajo y rebota hacia adelante. Similar al lanzamiento hacia abajo, pero con menor potencia. Produce 4% de daño. *Lanzamiento trasero: Agarra y empuja al oponente hacia atrás. Produce 4% de daño. *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba con una sola mano. Es el lanzamiento más útil pues es el más potente. Produce 4% de daño. *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Lanza al oponente hacia el piso. Produce 5% de daño. Movimientos especiales Burla *Su Burla consiste en poner dar unos pases con su espada y luego ponerla frente a él para mostrarla diciendo: "みんな、見ていてくれ!" "Minna, miteite kure!", que significa "¡Todos, mírenme por favor!". Información de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Marth tiene tres trofeos: :Marth: Este trofeo se desbloquea superando el Modo Clásico con Marth. :The betrayed prince of the Kingdom of Altea, the blood of the hero Anri flows in Marth's veins. He was forced into exile when the kingdom of Dolua invaded Altea. Then, wielding his divine sword Falchion, he led a revolt and defeated the dark dragon Medeus. Afterwards, Altea was annihilated by King Hardin of Akanea. :*''Fire Emblem (Japan only)'' :Marth (Smash Red): Este trofeo se desbloquea superando el Modo All-Star con Marth. :Marth is a magnificent swordsman. While his swordplay is faster than that of Link, he lacks power, and his quickness is offset by a marginal endurance. His Shield Breaker gains power the longer it's held. The Dancing Blade combination uses both the Control Stick and the B Button to produce a series of up to four attacks. :*''B: Shield Breaker'' :*''Smash B: Dancing Blade'' :Marth (Smash Blue): Este trofeo se desbloquea superando el Modo Aventura con Marth. :The tip of Marth's blade causes the most damage, so you should try to create adequate distance between you and your enemy to gracefully strike with that point. Marth's Dolphin Slash is fast and powerful, but it leaves him vulnerable upon landing. Marth uses Counter to block a foe's attack and deal a return strike. If you're fighting a Counter-happy Marth, grab him. :*''Up & B: Dolphin Slash'' :*''Down & B: Counter'' Trofeo de Marth Clásico SSBM.png|Trofeo de Marth Trofeo de Marth All Star SSBM.png|Trofeo de Marth (Smash Red) Trofeo de Marth Aventura SSBM.png|Trofeo de Marth (Smash Blue) Paleta de colores [[Archivo:Paleta de colores Marth SSBM.jpg|frame|center|Paleta de colores de Marth en Melee]] Comparación con Roy Roy es considerado como un clon de Marth, pues todos sus ataques se parecen, salvo que algunos de los ataques de Roy, como su Ataque Smash hacia arriba, son ataques de fuego. En realidad no es lo mismo jugar con Marth que con Roy, porque mientras el primero concentra su poder en la punta de su espada, el segundo la concentra en el centro, teniendo entonces que acercarse más para realizar daño, lo que deja a Roy más expuesto a recibir ataques. Curiosidades *Tras desbloquearlo, en el escenario Templo, como pista secundaria se puede elegir una música de Fire Emblem. *Marth es el único personaje desbloqueable que tiene un clon. *Marth y Roy son los únicos personajes que hablan en japonés, sin importar el idioma del juego. *Marth y Roy son uno de los pocos personajes que pueden darse la vuelta en el aire.Ellos usan su Ataque aéreo hacia atrás para esto. *Marth y Roy son los únicos personajes en Melee que no tienen un escenario propio. Debido a esto, la pelea para desbloquear a Marth se da en la Fuente de los Sueños. Notas Véase también